Hémoglobine
by DankeNagasaki
Summary: Un enfant pris au piège par son destin, un inspecteur qui y prend part...Le mal est partout. Comment survivre quand non seulement le mal est partout mais également en nous? BillxTom UA pas twincest. Premier Yaoi, Review Premier Chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Hémoglobine**

Chapitre 1: Prologue

POV Extérieur

Londres, le 1er septembre 1989, 10h moins le quart.

La nuit couvre la ville de son manteau de noirceur. Un vent glacial annonçant la fin de l'été et l'arrivée prochaine de l'automne balaie la capitale de l'Angleterre de son souffle polaire. Pour Simone Thrümper, ce n'est qu'une nuit comme les autres, ou elle rentre chez elle à pied après avoir passé toute la journée à peindre des toiles dans son atelier pour mettre dans la chambre de son enfant, qui va naître bientôt.

Sauf que cette nuit est plus sinistre, plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Les lampadaires ne brillent pas autant de leur lumière que la nuit précédente. Elle traverse Berkeley square avant de prendre Hill Street. Ses neuf mois de grossesses l'empêchent de marcher mais elle n'a pas le choix. Comme son mari est mort et qu'elle n'a personne qui peut venir la chercher en voiture en plus de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour s'en acheter une, elle marche. Sa maison n'est pas bien loin de son atelier de toute façon.

L'église de quartier, ou elle prie environ trois fois par semaine, se dresse devant elle, environs trente mètres plus loin, représentant de ses hautes tours, l'élévation des âmes vers Dieu. Malgré la modestie d'architecture de cette église de quartier, un sentiment solennel l'emplissait quand elle regardait ce temple sacré du Seigneur.

Rompant son admiration silencieuse de son lieu de prière, des pas lent ce firent entendre derrière elle. Simone sentie son sang ce glacer et son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, cherchant à pomper le plus d'hémoglobine pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Elle ce mit à marcher comme si ne rien n'était, espérant de toute ses forces que la personne quelques mètres derrière n'était qu'un passant solitaire, tout comme elle. Par malheur, cette dite personne ce mis à courir pour la rattraper. Cette fois le sang de Simone ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ce mis à courir elle aussi en direction de l'église, pour échapper à son agresseur, malgré la vie qui était en son ventre. Le choc de la course pourrait provoquer une fausse couche, mais mieux valait pour son fils qu'il soit vivant, même si il naissait prématurément, que mort avec elle à cause d'un psychopathe.

L'église ce rapprochait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la pénombre de Hill Street. Les escaliers menant à la chapelle s'étalaient devant elle, salvatrices en ce moment de terreur. Elle les monta deux à deux et s'écrasa brutalement au sol. L'homme, elle en était sure, l'avait rattrapée et posai un mouchoir devant sa bouche et son nez, la forçant à en respirer l'odeur étourdissante qui s'en échappait, la plongeant dans le noir. Elle eut pour dernière image, des hommes en noir, sortant de l'église, la transportant à l'intérieur avec une grande délicatesse particulière sur son ventre, ou la petite vie allait bientôt sortir.

Elle ne vit plus rien et sombra dans un sommeil à moitié éveillé, ou elle vit d'autres hommes, tous habiller de longue tuniques noires et un seul d'une tunique rouge avec un signe dessus. Une pomme. Une pomme traversée d'un serpent avec une tête humaine de femme dans la gueule. Simone ce sentit tressaillir et tenta de bouger. Sans succès. Puis elle comprit ce qui c'était passer. Pourquoi elle ce sentait somnolente et pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre membre. L'homme qui la poursuivait avais prévu sa réaction, celle qu'elle s'enfuirait dans l'église. _Pourquoi moi?_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Son agresseur lui avait fait respirer un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme, raison pour laquelle elle tentait de résister à l'envie de s'endormir.

Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. La lumière de son église avait changé. L'énorme pièce était baignée d'une sombre lumière rougeâtre, les images de la bible recouverte de long drap noir et les vitraux également. Le crucifix était retourné vers le bas. Des centaines de cierge noires était allumée et un étrange pentacle était dessiner au sol avec un liquide rouge. La captive espérait vivement que ce liquide n'était pas du sang.

Puis, Simone eu la chaire de poule en aillant une seconde révélation. Ces personnes n'étaient pas des moines, encore moi des prêtres mais plutôt les membres d'une espèce de secte diabolique. Quelque chose de maléfique ce produisait ici. Elle pouvait sentir les émanations du mal au plus profond de son être. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Et vite.

Puis, à force de volonté et d'effort interminable, elle parvient à articuler :

-Que…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

Les hommes ce regardèrent, étonné qu'elle puisse parler, puis un d'entre eux répondit :

-Comment ce fait-il qu'elle puisse encore parler? Tu n'as pas assez mis de chloroforme Roylce.

Roylce. C'est son nom. Donc elle avait vu juste. Son agresseur était avec eux. Tout ça n'était qu'un piège. Tout cela n'expliquant pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à elle, elle tenta une deuxième fois de leur parler.

-Pourquoi moi? Articula-t-elle de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Les hommes ne firent pas attention à la mère terrifiée. Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux comme si elle n'était pas la.

-De toute façon le réceptacle doit être conscient. C'est mieux qu'elle soit réveillée. Et puis…Elle est forte, donc son fils l'est aussi!

-Mais putain vous allez me répondre merde?! Cria Simone en tentant de s'assoir sur ce qui semblait être une table de pierre. Des cierges aussi noirs que les autres étaient placés au quatre coins de la table. Ne voulant pas se brûlé, elle les évita de sa main engourdie.

L'homme en rouge s'approcha. Elle le regarda avec défi malgré le fait qu'elle était terrifiée. Il lui dit :

-Vous avez été au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. C'est tout. Le destin à voulu que votre enfant sois le digne fils de l'ange préféré de Dieu. Celui qui fût jeté du Paradis par ce même Dieu dans les sombres abimes de l'enfer. Ces abimes dont il devint le roi.

Simone n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas après elle que ces hommes en voulaient. Ils en voulaient à son fils. L'unique souvenir de son amour disparût. Le seul homme qu'elle avait assez aimé pour vouloir un enfant de lui. Un enfant de l'amour.

Et ces sataniques voulaient en faire un des leurs? Pire ils voulaient qu'il devienne le fils de Satan ou Lucifer, peut importe le nom qu'ont lui donne, ils voulaient en faire l'enfant du Diable? Comment pouvaient-ils vouloir en faire un concentré de haine alors que cet enfant est destiné à aimer?

L'homme poursuivi :

-Votre fils deviendra l'incarnation du mal sur terre. Il tuera pour le plaisir et son père, Lucifer, le prince de sang, le prince de feu reviendra et livrera bataille contre les entités célestes! Il vaincra et le monde ne sera plus qu'un chaos de sang et de douleur! Mais nous, ceux qui l'avons fait venir, nous serons à ses côté pour l'éternité!

_Ce type est malade._ Pensa-t-elle effrayée.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglé! Jamais mon fils ne deviendra l'enfant du mal! Jamais!

Elle avait dit cette phrase en mettant ces deux mains sur son ventre. Comme pour le protéger. Puis elle sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans son cou. On l'avait piquée. Elle sentit tout ces muscles ce raidir puis ce figer. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle respirait par le nez mais ne pouvait que bouger ses yeux dans tout les sens sans fermer les paupières.

Des mains ce saisirent d'elle et la recoucha sur la table. Puis les sataniques ce mirent à prononcer des paroles en langue inconnue et à chanter. Elle ne sentait qu'une chose. Le cœur de son enfant battre.

L'homme en rouge dit en anglais :

_Ô Satan! Prince de sang! Je t'offre mon corps en sacrifice! Viens le prendre! Tu seras ensuite mon sang et je te présenterai ton fils. Celui qui est et qui deviendra l'homme qui te fera revenir sur terre. Ô Lucifer prince des flammes et des abimes brûlants! Honore-nous de ta présence et de ta chaleur! Viens en moi, moi qui suis ton ultime offrande!_

Le maître de cérémonie fût agité de spasme et de tremblement. Ces yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent avec une bassine d'argent. Celle utilisé lors des baptêmes. Simone redouta la suite.

Le maître ce saisi d'un athamé noir et le porta à sa gorge. D'un cou lent et profond il ce trancha la gorge, le sang rouge vif éclaboussant la bassine. Puis, un second homme, celui qui ce tenais à la droite du maître entrepris de vider le corps du mort et de faire couler le sang dans la bassine.

Elle était presque pleine. Le second homme revêtit une tenue similaire à celle du maître et vida du vin dans la bassine d'argent pour achever de la remplir. Puis il s'approcha de Simone, brandissant le même athamé que celui utilisé par le maître pour son sacrifice. Simone eut une nausée sachant que la prochaine à être découper sera elle.

De son couteau, il commença par entailler la chair de la captive pour tracer le pentacle satanique. Ne pouvant fermer les yeux elle vit toute la scène. Ils allaient la tuer et prendre son enfant. Son sort était sellé. Son seul vœux, être consciente le plus longtemps possible. Qu'elle puisse au moins voir le visage de son fils avant d'aller rejoindre Gordon dans l'au-delà.

(Note : J'ignore le nom du père biologique des jumeaux. Et je ne connais rien des rites du baptême. Donc, je figure. )

Elle sentit une légère pression au niveau de son ventre. L'homme le lui avait ouvert. Elle vit le couteau trancher sa chair et le sang ce répandre sur l'épiderme de son corps. Une larme roula sur sa joue immobile, comme tous ses membres.

L'homme sorti de son ventre un petit être rose, minuscule et chétif qui pleurait. Ce qu'il était mignon avec ces petites joues et ces petites mains…son fils. À elle et à Gordon. Son charmant petit poupon avec ces petits pieds et son petit ventre. Son fils qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir, sourire ou même piquer une petite crise. Son fils qui grandirait loin de sa mère.

Son nom…Pensa-t-elle alors que tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle et que l'anesthésiant commençais à perdre de son effet. Elle ouvrit la bouche et articula faiblement :

-Tom…Son nom…Appeler le Tom Thrümper…s'il vous plaît…

Les hommes la fixèrent quelques instant. Puis ils trempèrent le bébé dans la bassine d'argent avant de le baptiser sous le nom de Tom Thrümper. Le petit ce mis à pleurer avec force et à ce convulsionner dans tout les sens. Les cierges s'éteignirent et un puissant vent souffla sur la table de pierre.

- J'aimerai que mon fils puisse grandir comme un enfant normal. Qu'il reçoive l'amour qui lui permettra de survivre malgré la haine que cet homme vient de lui insuffler malgré moi. J'aimerai toujours Tom quoi qu'il arrive. Et s'il meurt, je serai la pour le guider et le présenter à son père. Son vrai père. Il ne sera jamais tien.

Simone murmura ces paroles à une énorme ombre noire qui s'élevait derrière son fils, dans les bras du nouveau maître de cérémonie. L'ombre sembla tressaillir de colère et Simone sentit quelque chose sur son cou. Une force tentait de l'étouffer. Comme si ce qu'elle disait le mettait en colère. Puis, Simone sentit ses muscle ce relaxer, son souffle s'atténuer et ses yeux ce fermèrent. Avant qu'elle ne meure l'ombre lui dit d'une voix caverneuse par l'intermédiaire de son fils :

-_Faible femme. Tu ne peu rien contre moi. Tes paroles de mère insensée ne protègeront pas ton fils pour longtemps. Et puis tu ne peux rien y faire puisque tu meurs!_

-Il y a des choses pires que la mort. Je veillerai sur lui d'en haut et j'assisterai avec grand plaisir à ta perte.

Ce furent les dernière paroles de Simone Thrümper prononça d'une voix ferme. Puis, tout s'assombrit. Amenant dans l'au-delà l'image de son adorable fils, espérant que les mots d'amour qu'elle eu dit pour lui le protègerons jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui donne cet amour, une larme silencieuse coula pour son fils. Pour Tom.

C'est ainsi que Tom Thrümper, fils de Simon Thrümper, naquit le 1er septembre 1989 lors d'une nuit froide et silencieuse dans la grande ville de Londres en Angleterre.

Tom joue avec la tunique de l'homme qui le tient. Il sent un énorme vide lorsque la femme en face de lui ferme les yeux et il ce met à pleurer.

-Plaçons-le dans un couvent d'orphelin. De cette façon notre communauté aura un œil sur lui.

Tom entendis l'homme qui le tenait dire ces mots sans pour autant en saisir le moindre sens.

**À suivre…**

**Tite review!! J'espère que mon premier chapitre ne vous à pas foutu la trouille!! 3**

**Ciao!**

**DankeNagasaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hémoglobine**

Chapitre 2: Prologue Suite…

POV Extérieur

Londres, 12 octobre 1999, Orphelinat

L'orphelinat. Grand bâtiment où des enfants sont loger et nourris parce que leur parents ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas s'occuper d'eux. Certain vont même jusqu'à les abandonner à la naissance sur le pavé de l'orphelinat pour ne pas avoir à payer quoi que ce soit. Quelle cruauté. Mais certain enfant ne sont pas des enfants abandonnés. Où du moins pas de la même façon que les autres. C'est le cas du petit Tom, âgé aujourd'hui de 11 ans.

Tom n'as pas d'amis. Il à donc appris à ce débrouiller seul, malgré les autres qui ce moquait de ces petits dreads. Il n'a jamais voulu ce couper les cheveux et ceux-ci ce mêlaient et formaient des dreads tout seul. Puis, il à commencer à ce les tortiller, cette habitude devenant un tic nerveux. Tom était un enfant solitaire. Il avait changé suite à plusieurs évènements qui avaient été l'élément déclencheur de l'attitude qu'il avait envers les autres.

Tout à commencer de cette façon. Revenons un peu en arrière dans le passé difficile et tourmenté de Tom, un enfant orphelin et qui, avant tout, était un enfant brillant de vie tout en possédant un alter égo dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Londres, 17 novembre, 1995, Orphelinat

Il était un enfant étrange. Une fois, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, une bonne sœur de l'orphelinat l'avait trouvé en train de ``jouer`` avec une sauterelle. Il lui arrachait les pattes une à une et la regardais ce tordre de douleur sous cette torture. Puis, d'un cou, il ce mettait à pleurer et essayais de ``recoller`` les pattes au petit corps fragile de l'insecte. Mais sans succès.

La sœur avais rapporté ce quelle avait vu à la mère supérieure et celle-ci fit mettre Tom en surveillance perpétuelle. ``Il ne faut pas faire de mal aux créatures de Dieu!`` Avait-elle dit. Puis Tom c'était fait taper sur les doigts avec une règle, sans pour comprendre pourquoi on le traitait ainsi.

Une autre fois, vers sa cinquième année de vie, alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir des garçons, il avait pris le nounours en peluche d'un de ces camarades, qu'il lui avait fais manger de la boue après l'avoir frappé parce qu'il ne voulait pas descendre de la balançoire, et l'avais pendu par le cou, d'une arrête du toit, après avoir brûlé les deux pattes et couper les deux bras. Bien entendu il s'était fait réprimander et le petit garçon s'était occuper de lui. Mais personne n'a jamais su comment il s'était rendu sur le toit qui n'avait aucun passage vers les arrêtes sur lesquelles un petit garçon de 5 ans aurai pu aller sans tomber.

Son premier jours d'école, il avait 7 ans, son institutrice l'avais placé à côté d'une fillette de 6 ans. Elle était toute mignonne avec des bouclettes blonde et n'allais jamais nulle part sans Charlie, son ami imaginaire, et son lapin en peluche. La fillette s'appelait Sarah et elle était une des seules personnes à être gentilles avec lui.

Elle et lui partageaient tout ensemble. C'était sa confidente, son amie. Les deux pouvaient passer des journées entières à jouer à cache-cache et à emmerder les bonnes sœurs en sacrant dans la chapelle sans ce faire remarqué, mais en prenant bien soins de s'excuser au prés du seigneur ensuite.

Londres, 28 Août 1999, Orphelinat

Puis, vers ces 10 ans, il trouva un chat errant dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Il semblait affamé et n'avait que la peau sur les os. Tom lui avait dit de rester la et il avait couru jusqu'au cuisine pour voler une cuisse de poulet avant de la lui rapporter.

Le petit chat c'était précipité sur la cuisse et l'avais dévoré. Puis, il c'était couché à terre et c'était rouler sur le dos pour que Tom le flatte. Tom lui flatta le ventre et le chat ce mis à ronronner. Tom rigola un peu et passa tout l'après midi à flatter le poil gris du petit animal et à jouer avec. Puis il lui dit :

-Je m'appelle Tom! Comment veut tu que je t'appelle petit chat?

Le chat le regarda de ses grands yeux verts comme des pommes et miaula.

-Je crois que je vais t'appeler Apple, comme t'es yeux et les fruits! Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu n'aime que la viande…c'est hyper bon les pommes!

Apple ce frotta contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

-T'en fait pas Apple. Je vais revenir demain et je vais t'amener d'autre bouffe!

Le félins ce frotta de nouveau à sa jambe et partit ce cacher dans les feuilles d'un buisson quand une sœur arriva et dit à Tom après l'avoir couvert d'un regard soupçonneux.

-Jeune homme? À qui parliez-vous?

Tom ne voulais pas que son secret sois découvert. Sinon, les autres lui retirerai le plaisir que lui procurai Apple en restant avec lui. Donc il répondit à la bonne sœur :

-Je parlais à Apple. C'est mon ami! Dit-il d'une façon enfantine.

-Apple?! Qui-est-ce? Dit-elle d'une voix hystérique en relevant la tête d'un air hautain.

-C'est lui! Dit-il en pointant le vide à côté de lui et en faisant semblant de prendre la main à quelqu'un. Tu veux lui dire ``Bonjour``?

-Tom! Tu es trop vieux pour avoir un ami imaginaire! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire de vrais amis?

-C'est pas moi qui ne veut pas…c'est eux. Dit-il piteusement.

-Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas méchant, ils voudraient! Répondit la sœur brusquement.

Tom ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il n'aimait pas le ton de la sœur.

-Je ne suis pas méchant. Et puis, Sarah c'est mon amie sœur Helen!

La sœur soupira avant de le pousser dans le dos pour qu'il rentre dans l'orphelinat puisque la demi-heure de pause était finie. Tom regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et aperçu son petit chat Apple sortir son minois de sa cachette dans les feuilles. Il sourit et pris son apparition pour un ``Au revoir! À demain!``. Pour ça, c'était sur et certain qu'il reviendrait demain.

Puis, Tom revient à chaque jours avec de la nourriture pour Apple. Pour une fois depuis sa naissance, il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose et il était heureux. Il riait plus souvent et souriait beaucoup plus. Si bien que Sarah, deux jours avant son 11ème anniversaire, le remarqua. Elle lui demanda :

-Dit…Tom t'es différent de d'habitude. T'a l'aire plus heureux.

-Oui…c'est vrai! Mais c'est un secret.

-Dit moi!!J'le dirai à personne promis!

Tom réfléchis quelque secondes et considéra son amie d'un œil critique. Puis il lui dit en chuchotant :

-D'accord. Mais je ne peu pas te le dire. Je vais te le montrer. Demain, durant la pause de midi!

Sarah accepta avant d'embrasser Tom sur la joue. Tom s'empressa de l'essuyer et lâcha un ``Beurk`` silencieux. Quelle maturité. Il n'a que 10 ans quand même!

Tom alla s'assoir à la table où tous les enfants mangeaient. Il mangeait avec Sarah d'habitude mais elle ne semblait pas être la. Donc il s'assit seul et entrepris de manger la soupe de légume et la cuisse de poulet qui lui rappela celle qu'il avait offerte à Apple il y a environs quatre jours. Il sourit en regardant la pièce de viande et mordit dedans.

***

Quand il amena Sarah pour le voir, elle flatta le chat elle aussi et ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir avec Apple, Sarah lui donnant sa peluche de lapin pour qu'il joue avec les oreilles du dit-lapin, Tom caressant le ventre chaud de l'animal avec une feuille verte.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Un jour Tom ce rendit dans la cour mais son chat n'était pas la. C'était plutôt étrange. D'habitude il y était toujours. Il attendit. Cinq minutes, dix minutes et enfin toute la demi-heure de pause. Apple n'était pas venu. Il l'avait oublié, ou il était peut-être mort. Tom senti un pincement au cœur et les larmes ce mirent à couler toute seule.

Sœur Helen vint le chercher et il cacha ses larmes de son mieux. Mais sœur Helen les remarqua.

-Tom!? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-C'est…rien…Snif.

-Arrête, ne dit pas que c'est rien, tu pleures toute les larmes de ton corps!

-C'est Apple…Il viendra plus.

-Apple…c'est ton ami imaginaire ça?

De toute façon il ne viendra plus. Autant lui dire que c'est son chat.

-Nan madame…Apple c'est mon…

-Ton?

Il baissa la tête.

-Mon chat.

-Ton chat? Tu as un chat?

-Mais il est pas vraiment à moi…il avait faim et je l'ai trouver ici…alors j'lui ai donner à manger et il est revenue à toute les demi-heure de pauses. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas venu.

-Ah je vois…mais tu sais il avait peut-être une famille…il est peut-être tout simplement rentré chez lui!

Tom ressenti comme un bouffé de chaleur qui lui réchauffa le cœur à la pensée que son petit chat n'était peut-être pas mort mais en sécurité avec sa famille. Il fit un grand sourire à sœur Helen et partit en courent vers les dortoirs des garçons. Mais il ce figea une fois à l'intérieur.

-Eh Tom! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! Dit méchamment un garçon qui tenait son chat par les pattes de devant. Apple ce tordait avec désespoir pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise du gamin.

-Lâche-le! Cria Tom en s'élançant sur lui, mais aussitôt stopper net par deux autres garçons.

-Eh bien…Tu as l'aire d'y tenir à ce chat! Eh bien maintenant il est à moi!

-Non! Il est pas à toi! Lâche –le tu lui fais mal!

-Je m'en fous! C'est qu'un chat!

Il lança le chat sur le mur, celui-ci miaulant à la mort de douleurs avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre du 1er étage. Tom fixait la petite flaque de sang par terre à l'endroit ou Apple était tombé. Il eut l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, que sa tête allait exploser. Son corps entier tremblait et il sentit la rage prendre possession de lui.

Il poussa les garçons qui le retenaient par terre et s'élança sur celui qui avait osé faire du mal à son chat. Il ce jeta sur lui, le projetant au sol avant de mettre ses mains autour de son cou et de lui dire d'une voix lugubre :

_-Je vais te tuer. Tu vois, là tout de suite, tu es vulnérable. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux rien. On à toujours besoin de plus minable que sois. Ben t'es mon minable. Et je vais te tuer._

Tom vis le visage du minable changer de couleurs, rouge, bleu et blanc. Puis, son pouls s'arrêta. Les deux autres était évanoui par terre donc ils n'avaient rien vu. Il alla regarder sous le lit du garçon qu'il venait de tuer et vis que la latte bougeai. Il la souleva et mis le corps du garçon dedans.

Puis comme s'éveillant d'une transe étrange, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Puis, il ce rappela de son chat, d'Apple qui c'était enfuit par la fenêtre. Il était blessé. Il devait le retrouver et le soigner.

Abandonnant les deux imbéciles, dont il ne savait absolument rien, il courût jusqu'à l'infirmerie et pendant que l'infirmière avait le dos tourné, il déroba une trousse de premier soins accrochée au mur et s'enfuit avec en direction de la cour. Il allait être réprimandé si on le trouvait. Mais il n'en avait cure. La vie de son chat était plus importante que le reste.

Il le chercha dans toute la cour. Il l'appelait. Mais n'obtenait pas de réponse. Normal, c'est un chat. Puis, au moment où il allait retourner dans le dortoir, il sentit quelque chose sur sa jambe.

C'était lui. Apple ce frottai contre sa jambe en miaulant et il ce coucha à terre. Tom sortit la petite lampe de poche dans sa trousse de premier soin et découvre une petite plaie au niveau de sa patte de derrière. Il sort des bandages et du peroxyde pour désinfecter la plaie. Apple ce tend un peu mais ne bouge pas. Puis, Tom entoure sa patte de bandage et s'assure qu'il ne tombera pas. Une fois cela fini, il lui dit d'une voix triste :

-Apple, tu sais, aujourd'hui à été une fois de trop. Tu ne peu plus venir c'est trop dangereux pour toi…je…ça me fait tellement de peine tu sais, t'a été mon meilleur ami Apple.

Le pauvre petit garçon ce mis à pleurer à chaude larmes. Le chat monta sur ces genoux et ce blotti contre lui. Cette nuit la, Tom la passa dehors avec Apple. Dernière fois ou il le verrait. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Le lendemain, il ne trouva pas Apple. Évidement, il lui avait dit de partir. Mais cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Maintenant, plus gros problème. Comment ces abrutis avait-il fait pour découvrir qu'il avait un animal de compagnie?

Il entra dans le dortoir des garçons et trouva tout le monde autour de son lit. Ce demandant ce qui ce passait, il s'approcha et tout le monde recula, effrayé. Ne comprenant pas, Tom s'approcha et les autres reculèrent de nouveau.

Tom prit ces affaires pour l'école et partit sans rien dire._ ``Dans le fond, qu'ils aillent peur de moi est peut-être une bonne chose. Ils vont arrêter de me faire chier. `` _Pensa-t-il en ce dirigeant vers le bâtiment de l'orphelinat dédié à l'éducation. Il entra et ce dirigea vers sa classe. Dès qu'il entra, ce fût le silence. Personne ne lui criait de vacherie, personne ne lui parlait. Mais tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux horrifié.

Un peu intimidé par tous ces regards, il alla s'assoir aux côté de Sarah. Elle le regarda comme si elle voyait Tom pour la première fois et détourna les yeux. Cette fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui donna un papier avec les inscriptions :

**Tom : Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?! Pk tout le monde me fixe?**

_**Sarah : Ce matin, Brian n'est pas venu à l'école. **_

**Tom : Brian. C'est donc ça son nom! Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Ou est le rapport avec moi?**

_**Sarah : Tu te rappelle pas? **_

**Tom : Non…je devrai?**

_**Sarah : Non, c'est rien, laisse tomber.**_

_**Tom : Ok…**_

Et le cours commença sans grand entrain et Tom ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie, mais il avait fort à parier qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il découvrirait.

***

Ce midi, Tom n'alla pas s'assoir à côté de Sarah dans la cafétéria. Il n'aimait pas tout ces regards vers lui. Il avait été tout seul trop longtemps pour parvenir à s'y habituer. Il alla donc dans les toilettes. Pour ne pas qu'on le remarque, il s'installa avec son plateau sur la toilette et mis ses pied sur le bol.

Puis, quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il entendit les voix de deux garçons. Il reconnût leurs voix…ce sont les deux salaud qui le retenait pendant que Brian martyrisait son chat.

Il eut envie de sortir leur casser la figure mais jugea préférable de rester ou il est lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Brian est introuvable. L'orphelinat va ce posé des questions, tu crois pas? Demanda un des deux garçons.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais quand même Sarah aurai pu nous prévenir que Tom était fort!

-C'était pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à lui…

-Surtout que c'est elle qui nous à dit qu'il avait un chat!

-Tu crois qu'elle à fait exprès?

-Peut-être…

C'était Sarah. C'est elle. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance était allée balancer son secret aux personnes qui devait le moins le savoir. Il punirait cette…cette…Tom n'eu pas la force de continuer. Il ce mis à pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas que les deux garçons ne l'entendent. Sa seule amie. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui après son chat.

Les deux autres furent sortit, Tom sorti du cabinet et enfin, des toilettes. Il monta directement dans son dortoir et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et ce mis à pleurer, encore. Pourquoi il pleurait? Ça le rendait faible de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il allait avoir 11 ans très bientôt, ce n'était pas le temps de rester un petit enfant qui pleure dans les jupons des bonnes sœurs!

C'est alors qu'il ce fit une promesse. Plus jamais il ne pleurerait. Jamais. Si les autres ne le respectaient pas quand il était gentil, Eh bien il allait ce faire respecter par la force. Jamais plus il ne ce plierai devant qui que ce sois.

_Je suis bien content que tu te sois réveillé Tom._

**Alors? Vous en penser quoi? Review :p!!**

**DankeNagasaki**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hémoglobine

Chapitre 3: Prologue (suite de la suite^^)

_Je suis bien content que tu te sois réveillé Tom._

Tom ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. On lui avait parlé. Il en était sur puisque la voix avait murmuré son nom. Il s'assied doucement et silencieusement dans son lit. C'était peut-être un des garçons des dortoirs qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Il regarda autour de lui, mais constata que tout le monde dormait à point fermé. _C'est surement mon imagination…_pensa-t-il en ce recouchant avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

POV Tom

_Il fait noir. Pourquoi c'est noir? Où suis-je? Tout devient blanc. Une femme est étendue au sol, immobile. Tout ce sang, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Je regarde mes mains. Elles sont tachées de sang. Ce sang, est-il celui de cette femme?_

_Mes mains, pourquoi sont-elle tachées de ce sang tiède? Une odeur de fer emplit les lieux et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal…Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je tourne mon regard vers le toit de l'endroit ou je me trouve. Une chapelle blanche. La vive couleur du sang ressort sur ce font blanc de chaux._

_Je tourne sur moi-même et mes yeux ce posent sur le miroir derrière moi. L'image que l'objet métallique me renvoi me glace le sang dans les veines. Ce n'est pas mon reflet. _

_Mes petits dreads châtains sont remplacer par de long cheveux fins noirs trainant sur le sol marmoréen, mon visage rond et halé par un visage opalin, aux traits fins, aux regard cruel et ma figure est autant taché de sang que mes mains._

_Je ne peu pas bouger. Mes yeux, seul organe encore mobile, ce posent sur la femme aux yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, au ventre ouvert et aux cheveux brun. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de perdre quelque chose? Pourquoi mon cœur cris et pleure à la vue du corps mutilé de cette femme?_

_Pourquoi me semble-t-elle si loin et pourtant si familière? Qui est-elle?_

_Puis, malgré moi, je sors une longue dague d'argent de son étui attaché à ma ceinture. J'ouvre la bouche et des paroles incompréhensibles en sortent. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma voix. Quelqu'un bouge à ma place, parle à ma place, d'une voix sinistre, caverneuse, impitoyable. _

_Mon corps bouge de nouveau malgré moi et la dague s'enfonce lentement dans mon corps. J' hurle de douleur intérieurement. Je sens chaque centimètre coupant du couteau trancher ma peau, mes organes, le sang ce répandre dans mes vêtements, la douleur me transperce, me déchire, me torture. Chaques particules de mon être semble ce dillater et ce contracter sous l'effet de l'atroce douleur. De puissant chocs électrique me brûlent de l'intérieur, me donnant pour seule envie celle de mourir et que du même coup disparaisse cette terrible sensation qui ronge ma chair. _

_De nouveau ``il`` bouge l'arme tranchante et la douleur s'intensifie puis murmure : _

_-Nous ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant Tom, mon fils._

_Je suis projeté dans le vide, un vide noir et sang fond, en regardant de ma chute l'homme qui avait pris ma place, me rire au visage avant de sentir le sol contre mon dos, mes jambes et ma tête._

Fin POV Tom

POV Extérieur

Tom ouvrit les yeux, un long cri de terreur s'échappant de sa bouche sèche. Sa lèvre inférieure saigne et il est couvert de sueurs froides. Il cherche à tâtons son pantalon troué et se lève. Mais son mouvement est interrompu par une vive douleur au ventre. Ce mal. Celui qui ronge et qui brûle.

La douleur le projette au sol et il s'effondre en hurlant et en pleurant. La même sensation que celle de son rêve le reprend. La douleur de la dague s'enfonçant lentement dans sa chair fragile, ses organes tranchés et entaillés par l'arme coupante, puis la même culpabilité que celle ressentie dans son rêve à l'égard de la femme morte et ensanglantée.

Il hurle si fort qu'il réveille tout ces compagnons de chambre qui hurlent à leurs tour terrifié à la vue de ce pauvre Tom qui ce tord de douleur sur le froid sol de bois du dortoir. Un petit garçon plus courageux que les autres descend de son lit et court chercher l'aide d'une sœur sans pour autant arrêter d'hurler de terreur.

Puis, Tom se lève du mieux qu'il pleut et la même douleur le transperce de nouveaux, le faisant tomber une fois de plus sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il perd connaissance, sombrant dans les abîmes de douleur et de noirceur de son esprit tourmenté par un rêve qu'il aimerait ne jamais avoir fait du haut de ces 10 ans.

***

Tom ce sorti de sa torpeur dans un lit tiède aux draps blanc et doux. Il était à l'infirmerie et son bras droit était bandé. Il avait du s'heurter à un objet tranchant dans sa chute. Il regarda la date inscrite sur le calendrier en chiffre romains.

1er septembre 2000.

_Bonne fête Tom_. Ce dit-il en regardant autour de lui, ne trouvant personne à son chevet. Pas qu'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un mais disons que ça le surprenais de voir l'infirmerie vide. Il s'assit sur son lit et entrepris de descendre. Son ventre ne le faisait plus souffrir heureusement et il ce dirigea en titubant sur ces pieds vers la porte en face de lui. Il regarda à sa droite et son cœur rata un battement. Un miroir.

C'était lui. L'homme aux cheveux de nuit dans son rêve. Celui qui lui avait imposé toute cette souffrance. Il le regardait, lui, le petit Tom avec de petits yeux froids. Il souriait de toutes ses dents pointues et lui dit de la même voix sinistre :

-Joyeux anniversaire Tom.

Le dit-Tom figea sur place, les larmes montant à ces yeux et menaçant d'un instant à l'autre de couler. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était un cauchemar. L'image qu'il percevait dans le miroir était-elle la sienne? Non. C'était impossible. Mais cet homme lui glaçait le sang dans les veines.

Il recula d'un pas tremblant et tomba à la renverse avant de ce mettre à hurler en ce relevant et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de s'enfuir courant dans les corridors sombre de l'orphelinat. C'était la nuit. Il criait à l'aide mais personne ne répondait. Était-ce encore un cauchemar?

Il courut, courut, tellement longtemps que ces genoux le faisait souffrir. Il arriva à une impasse et il prit le corridor de l'aile gauche de la bâtisse de pierre qui semblait plus froide que d'ordinaire. Ce fût une mauvaise décision.

Il arriva à un cul-de-sac. Reprenant son souffle et n'aillant plus d'issue, il ce retourna et vit son cauchemar devant lui. Cet homme avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et une longue robe rouge. À sa ceinture, une dague d'argent était attachée. Cette dague d'argent. Tom frissonna et ce mit à pleurer avant de tomber à genoux.

L'homme s'avança et ce mis à sa hauteur, lui relevant la tête doucement d'une façon presque maternelle. Tom ferma les yeux, ce refusant à un contact visuel avec cet homme terrifiant. L'homme lui dit d'une voix ce voulant rassurante :

-Tom, pourquoi ne me regarde tu pas?

L'enfant terrifié ne répondit pas. On lui avait enseigné de ne jamais parler aux étrangers. Mais il ouvrit un œil et croisa ses yeux bleu glacé et froid. Puis, il répondit, sans pour autant être rassuré :

-Je ne dois pas parler aux gens que je ne connais pas. Et vous me faites peur.

-Moi? Je te fais peur? Pourquoi ça?

Tom hésita.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air gentil.

L'homme fixa Tom un bon moment dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te prouve ma gentillesse, petit Tom?

Tom ne comprenait pas comment cet homme qui lui avait fait autant de mal pouvait être gentils. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa méfiance. Il était très curieux, et l'ange déchu le savait. Tom lui répondit d'une voix faible :

-Comment allez-vous faire?

L'ange éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sonore. Un rire n'inspirant pas la peur. Pas comme dans son rêve. Ce n'était pas un rire cruel, impitoyable et démoniaque. Il avait un rire illustrant l'élévation. Un rire d'ange. Les craintes de Tom diminuèrent et il ce calma un peu. Cet homme aux allures si contradictoires n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'aire.

L'homme au teint opalin replongea son regard de glace dans les yeux chocolats de Tom avant lui répondre de sa même voix rassurante :

-Je peux tout faire Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais part dessus tout faire?

Tom réfléchit un moment. Ce qu'il aimerait le plus. Jamais il n'était sorti d'ici. Il n'avais jamais vu personne d'autre que les orphelins de l'orphelinat. Il n'avait jamais vu plus loin que ce que les minuscules fenêtres et les trous de la clôture de bois de la cour lui permettait.

Voila ce qu'il aimerait faire. Voir le monde, découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Partir de cet orphelinat ou tous le huait ou le fuyait. Partir loin de cet établissement de bétons et de roc sombre, qui lui inspirait la crainte de ce faire écraser par des pierres en ce détachant son enceinte. Foutre le camp de cet endroit froid ou personne n'en avaient rien à faire de ce qui lui arrivait. Voila ce qu'il aimerait le plus.

-J'aimerais partir loin. Ne plus avoir à souffrir du regard des autres sur moi. C'est ce que je voudrais. Ne plus être une personne qu'on craint ou qu'on frappe. Juste être Tom.

L'ange le considéra un moment. Un sourire affectueux apparut sur son visage parfait. Il l'aimait bien ce petit. Il répondit d'un ton aussi affectueux que son sourire :

-D'accord Tom. Je vais t'amener loin d'ici ce soir. Toute la nuit nous allons voler à travers le monde que je vais te faire découvrir. De cette façon tu sauras que je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu peux le croire.

Tom n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Cet homme disait-il la vérité? Allait-il vraiment l'amener haut dans le ciel et lui faire voir autre chose que son dortoir et l'orphelinat qu'il détestait tant? C'était difficile à croire. Même un garçon de 10 ans sait quand arrêter de ce faire des illusions.

Et puis d'abord comment cet homme pourrait-il le faire volé? Il n'avait même pas d'aile et aucuns balais, donc ce n'était pas un sorcier. Comme procéderait-il pour lui faire voir le monde par la voix des airs? Tom le lui demanda :

-Comment allez-vous faire?

L'ange au teint de marbre lui sourit de nouveau et joignit ses mains. Deux longues ailes noires sortirent de son dos et quelques plumes voletèrent sur Tom. Il en attrapa une et la regarda. Elle était uniformément noire. Seul le bout de la plume était blanc. Le duvet de cette plume était doux et semblait fait de fils de soie. Il la mit dans la poche de son pantalon déchiré et regarda à nouveau l'ange qui ce tenait devant lui.

Le dit ange ce pencha et ouvrit les bras, signe pour Tom de venir s'y réfugier pour s'envoler. Ne ce doutant plus un instant de la validité de la promesse de l'homme, qui n'en était pas un visiblement, Tom accourût dans ses bras et l'ange les referma sur lui.

L'enfant était excité et trépignait d'impatience. L'ange le protégea de ses bras et courut en direction d'une fenêtre plus grande que les autres, pour laisser passer ses longues ailes de nuit.

La fenêtre vola en éclat brillant, laissant l'ange et l'enfant s'envoler dans la nuit en direction de tout ce que Tom n'avais jamais vu. Les deux survolèrent les rives de la Seine, puis la traversant pour ce rendre en France ou ils virent la tour Eiffel, brillant de ses millions de lumières dorées et de couleur toute plus éclatante que les autres.

Tom s'envola vers l'océan Atlantique, sous l'équateur donc il faisait jour, et il vit des dauphins, poissons multicolores, volcans fumants et forêts gigantesque en plus de l'eau de couleur turquoise des Bahamas.

Il descendit vers le Pérou ou il vit des Lamas, des alpagas et les ruines de la civilisation des Mayas. Il survola Lima et remonta vers le Mexique ou il survola Mexico attristé par la pauvreté qui y régnait et ces gens qui manquait de tout.

De plus en plus haut, ou le temps ce refroidissait un peu, il vola par delà les États-Unis d'Amérique et vit le panneau ``Hollywood`` qu'il contempla avec de grand yeux. Il vit les centaines de millions de lumières de Las Vegas et il fût éblouit par le grand Canyon, creuser dans la roche par l'eau quelques millier d'années dans le passé.

Puis il arriva au Canada, grand espace avec d'immenses forêts tantôt d'un vert profond, tantôt de plusieurs sorte de vers différents. Il survola les montagnes rocheuses et le Lac Peyto, au pied des dites montagnes Albertaines, et contemplas la couleur d'un bleu cristal de l'étendue d'eau.

Le temps se refroidissant, l'ange resserra son emprise sur Tom pour que la chaleur de son corps réchauffe celui du petit garçon. Celui-ci, trop préoccupé par ce qui l'entourai pour ce soucier du froid ne ce rendit pas compte de l'attention de l'ange déchu à son égard.

Les montagnes rocheuses étaient magnifiques. Leur neige éternelle brillait sous l'éclat de la lune (on était de nouveau au dessus de l'équateur) et les étoiles. Jamais Tom n'avais vu quoi que ce soit de plus beau avant.

Puis l'ange déchu retourna vers l'atlantique, puisque le jour allait ce lever dans quelque heures, et ils survolèrent le Québec en passant par la ville du même nom ou Tom poussait des exclamations de surprise devant la beauté du paysage et du Château Frontenac, imposant et magnifique dans cette ville anciennement gouverner par les Britanniques.

Ils quittèrent le Canada et volèrent par-dessus l'atlantique, en observant les glaciers et le Danemark avant de rentrer en Angleterre.

Tom n'avais jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit de toute sa vie et sa tête était pleine de souvenir des lagunes des Bahamas au Rocheuses du Canada. Découvrir un peu l'univers qui l'entourait par delà les mers et son orphelinat délabré était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée au monde.

L'ange repassa par la fenêtre brisée et embrassa Tom sur le front. Celui-ci s'endormis dans ses bras, le subconscient rempli d'image colorée et de lumière qui lui faisaient oublier une fois dans sa vie qu'il était orphelin et qu'il était seul au monde. _Je ne suis plus seul._ Pensa-t-il en fermant ses paupières lourdes de sommeil avant que tout s'assombrisse.

***

Tom ouvrit les yeux. La lumière dorée était filtré par les fins rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie. Ce demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Mais c'était le jour.

_Et hier? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout ce que j'ai vu? L'ange qui m'emportait voir le monde était-il le fruit de mon imagination? Dans ce cas j'aurais bien aimé ne jamais me réveiller._ Pensa-t-il, nostalgique.

Puis il sentit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ce leva et plongea sa petite main dans la dite poche. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose d'extrêmement doux. Il sortit l'objet de sa curiosité et découvrit une plume.

Une plume douce comme de la soie d'un noir de jais. Seul le bout était blanc.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!_

Tom sortit en vitesse de l'infirmerie et courut dans les corridors de l'orphelinat, suivant sans le savoir, le même trajet que dans son rêve. Puis il entendit de fortes exclamations de surprises venant du fond du corridor.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Les enfants étaient rassemblés autour de la fenêtre qui n'avait plus de vitre. Celle-ci jonchait en poudre brillante sur le sol, tel de la poussière miroitante de lune et d'étoile.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve finalement…


End file.
